Just Things
by Chin Boy and Souffle Girl
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Whouffle. Sorry I know I'm bad at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

Clara ran to doors of the blue box that landed outside the Maitland house. The Doctor opened the doors when she reached them.

"Where to this time, my Impossible Girl?" He asked, running around the console. She leaned against the console and he stood beside her. "Are you ok? You're being awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" He had a worried look on his face. "You know you can tell me anything."

"No." She replied. "Just thinking."

"About?" He asked, taking her hands in his. He was worried. He was always worried after what they had been through at Trenzalore. Worried she would remember something about him, something that he had done during the Time War, and want to leave him. And if she left him, it would break his hearts.

She rested her head on his chest. His two hearts soothing her. He let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Things." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"What kind of things?"

She looked up at him. "Just things, Chin Boy."

He smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own. Should she tell him she knows something about his future? Their future... together. The thought made her smile grow wider.

He looked down at her, confused, wondering what would be making her smile so. But it also made him smile. His Impossible Girl is happy, and that made him happy.

"We'll obviously it's something that's making you happy! What's making you smile so?!" He asked, very curiously.

"Can't tell you." She replied, draping her arms lazily over his shoulders."Sorry, Chin."

He frowned and asked, "But... but why not?"

"'Cos it's the future. And I don't want to ruin it for you." She gazed at him lovingly. _Would he ever really do that though?_ She thought to herself. _Does he really love me that much? Does he even love me? I just must be imagining things he would never do that. He doesn't even know how I feel. Seen all of his life and still have no clue._

He looked at her and smiled wider. Oh he loved her so. But did she feel the same way? He got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. _No! Stop it!_ He was silently scolding himself. _This is Clara! You can't think that way about her! She's just a friend!  
_  
His mind was telling him one thing and his hearts were telling him another. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her! Not the normal kiss on the forehead, but an actual kiss. On the lips! She was completely surprised, but returned it. He rested his hands on her cheeks before lowering them to her hips to pull her close. Her lips felt perfect against his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled away and looked at each other.

She stared at him. Her eyes full of happiness but also confusion. "What was that for?" She asked, a little overjoyed about what just happened. Sure she had kissed him before, but in one of her echoes. And she had kissed him not the other way around.

"Um... I... Uh... Sorry. I didn't think it would upset you. Sorry... Sorry"

She rolled her eyes before pulling him down to her and planting her lips firmly on his and kissing him deeply. "You're an idiot." She mumbled. He smiled at that, and she pulled him back to her again.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. He rested his forehead against hers. "Clara... there's... there's something I've... I've been meaning to... to tell you for... for awhile now." He stuttered.

She knew what was coming. She knew what he was about to say and started to tear the rule she had followed for so long to shreds. _Don't fall in love.  
_  
"Clara... I... I love you!"

Her heart was officially stolen. She loved him. She loved him more than all her lives she has lived! She looked at him so much happiness filling her eyes. She felt something damp role down her cheek.

"I don't know why I'm crying."

"I do."

They were in their own world. Everything around them was nothing. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Everything was perfect. They had each other and that's all they ever needed.

"I love you too, Doctor."


End file.
